The University of Tennessee Center for the Health Sciences at Memphis proposes to continue cooperating with the other 22 institutions in the Southeastern Cancer Study Group in multi-modality studies in cancer therapy. It is expected this will result in improved cancer therapy in the Memphis area as well as to all patients, in determining both better therapeutic programs and more effective use of multi-modalities in therapy.